


Falling in love with ... the boss! :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Who says your too late to fall in love?





	Falling in love with ... the boss! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic I have written! So please leave a comment and ENJOY!  
> Also check out my first fanfic I have written (Everywhere I can see is picture of yours)

Andy Flynn has never seen this coming. He never thought in a million years that the person he would fall in love with, would turn out to be Sharon Raydor, his boss! 

That day when he found out that he has fallen in love with Sharon Raydor. The major crimes gang did their usual thing, that they always did they were trying to solve a murder. Everyone was concentrating on the details, except Andy Flynn who was only thinking about one person Sharon Raydor, and how he would touch her smooth legs and kiss her soft lips and make rough love to her. Thinking that she would like it rough, and would listening to her moans screaming "ANDY!"

That scream was turned into reality that came from Provenza, who was yelling at Andy for not concentrating on the murder. And Sharon came out of her office laughing at a joke that Rusty said to her. Her laugh made Andy's heart skip a beat, and he felt like he could listen to her laugh all day, and he was just staring at her mouth, he wanted to kiss her and all of his desires came rushing back again. He felt like he couldn't control it anymore. But then somehow he managed and he went to make coffee for himself. Provenza followed him because his best friend Andy is acting a little weird.

When Andy got to the coffee room he just sat down on the chair that was in the coffee room. He put his hand on his face and looked really worried. When he saw Provenza coming he told him that " I have fallen in love with the boss and if I see Sharon again then I wouldn't know what to do. I would do something really crazy, like kiss her or even have sex with her." Provenza was speechless. He couldn't do anything because he would get embarrassed, and he couldn't tell anyone because that's his best friend! so he just had to wait and watch what happens!

The next day Andy decided to wear his favourite colour suit which was dark blue, with blue tie that has diamonds on it and with a black shirt. He came into work really early and decided to catch up on the work he missed yesterday. After a while of doing paper works in walked Sharon Raydor looking gorgeous and sexy. She wore his favourite colour and dress, which was dark blue and it stopped above her knees. And she was wearing a black stiletto heels which made her look taller and sexier. It was such a coincidence that Andy wore that same colour as well. That day he decided to tell Sharon how he feels about her. But then he decided not to as he thought that as time goes on she would gradually find out, and he was secretly hoping that she would love him too as much as he loves her. He was glad that he told his best friend how he feels about their boss. And if he decides to do something stupid or embarrassing, then he knows his best friend would always be there for him and would prevent him from doing something like that. But for now he would admire Sharon's beauty, looks, laugh, etc.

THE END!


End file.
